


Low Profile

by dollalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff without Plot, M/M, a small tumblr request!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: They’re not dating, not really, but sometimes they share a few kisses and a bed if they feel like it, and Nicky likes to think Gigi’s heart also skips several beats whenever their lips are pressed together.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Low Profile

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr request by an anon who wanted another gigi/nicky based on the bts of press week, and this is what i came up with :) enjoy x

“I got voted ‘shadiest queen’ in my group,” Nicky comments, her tone is low as she fidgets with her hands. Gigi stifles a laugh.

“I’m not even surprised, you do come across as shady sometimes, y’know?” She replies, resting her head on Nicky’s shoulder.

They’re the only ones awake in the van and they don’t know how, since they’ve been in drag for the entire day and everything hurts and aches, but they just can’t fall asleep like everyone else.

So they snuggle as comfortably as they can in such a small space and they talk in whispers as to not wake up the others (they both know Dahlia gets really snappy when someone wakes her up from a nap, so they are trying to avoid that while they’re trapped in the van).

Nicky rolls her eyes and pokes Gigi in the cheek.

“You Americans just don’t know how to take jokes,” she complains with a slight smirk, Gigi snorts and looks around to check everyone is still asleep.

“Oh, and you? For being French you don’t know how to French kiss, don’t think so highly of yourself, ma’am,” she points out and under all the foundation she’s wearing, Nicky blushes, pursing her lips a little and looks away.

They’re not dating, not really, but sometimes they share a few kisses and a bed if they feel like it, and Nicky likes to think Gigi’s heart also skips several beats whenever their lips are pressed together.

“Says the pillow princess,” Nicky teases back, and Gigi gasps offended. Nicky places a finger over her mouth so she keeps quiet, and she immediately shuts her mouth.

“I’m  _ not  _ a pillow princess,” she says, matter-of-factly, “I’m just a very laid back person, unlike you, miss ‘let me do all the work and get offended when I don’t get the same intensity back’.”

Nicky struggles to keep quiet, but when her and Gigi start talking nonsense like this, is inevitable for her to scream laugh. Gigi has the ability to make her laugh with anything she says and right now, it’s not really a good thing if they plan on keep their ‘thing’ on a low profile.

She wraps her arms around Gigi’s waist as she can and she pulls her closer, burying her head on Gigi’s wig.

“Well, how about I let you do all the work this time when we come back to the hotel, then?” She inquires, placing a kiss on Gigi’s temple.

Gigi snorts, a toothy smile in her face as she nods. 

“That’s gay,” a voice says behind them, and they tense a little when they turn around and see Rock awake, blinking owlishly. 

Rock falls asleep again soon after, Gigi and Nicky share a look and have to clasps their hands over their mouths to not laugh loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests over tumblr! http://chachkisalpaca.tumblr.com/


End file.
